Breathless
by Omega Overlord
Summary: Larxene has a dream and Xaldin doesn't want to bother himself with the details... maybe he should have and saved himself the trouble. LarXal oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts portrayed within.

Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer, sat upon his throne in Where Nothing Gathers. Xemnas was, once again, preaching in a very high-handed manner about what each of them could have done better on the last mission. The Superior was always so nitpicky… but there was nothing to be done about it. Might makes right and Xemnas was very mighty indeed. He cast his vision randomly around the room, silently observing the other nobodies as they dealt with Xemnas's long speech in their own way. Xigbar was giving each nothing the eye… probably ranging them and thinking how fast he could shoot all of them. Vexen was writing away on a small notepad, undoubtedly the details of his next experiment. Lexaeus was manipulating four stone rubix cubes at once… He looked down to where the twelve and thirteen were. Roxas had fallen asleep, which was understandable. He was little more than a boy after all. But Larxene… she to had fallen asleep. She was one who should know better, how either of them had managed it was a mystery to him but if Xemnas noticed… the odds were remote but it was better to just wake the both of them.

He sent a gust of wind down to each of them, at first neither woke but after he sharpened the force of the breeze into a biting gale Roxas shot awake and Larxene soon after. Roxas looked up and gave him a nod of gratitude. Larxene on the other hand… it looked like she wanted to tear him limb from limb. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Xemnas. If he ignored her Larxene would soon lose interest and go back to whatever she had been doing… hopefully. The Savage Nymph had a reputation for being somewhat less than rational. If she was going to do anything she would wait until Xemnas was done talking at any rate. As he thought that Xemnas did indeed finish speaking and promptly vanished. Leaving suddenly like The Superior always did.

Right on cue he felt the air around him start to collect electricity. He was ready for it however and shifted the charged air down around Larxene herself. The Savage Nymph didn't seem to notice the shift in her target until the thunderbolt intended for him blasted out of the ether directly into her. Larxene's body shot a whole foot into the air. While she was there he manipulated the air around Larxene to carry her suspended body up to just in front of him.

Larxene looked him in the eye, "why the hell did you have to wake me up? I was having a really good dream."

He replied matter-of-factly, "If Xemnas noticed either you or Roxas were asleep during his… 'sermon' there would have been hell to pay. I did you a favor. Roxas at least was able to appreciate what I did."

Larxene let out a sigh of exasperation, "Fine… but it was a really, REALLY good dream…"

He sighed, "Alright, you've made me curious. What were you dreaming about?" Knowing Larxene it was something twisted and sadistic.

Larxene began to talk, "I was having sex with…"

He immediately took the air out of Larxene's mouth and lungs. Still, Larxene was 'talking' away, not noticing the fact that no sound was coming from her mouth. So typical of her. He let go of the air flows that were keeping Larxene aloft and portaled away. Ignoring the shocked expression on Larxene's face as she fell the considerable distance to the base of the thrones… but as an afterthought he cushioned the fall with a tight web of air currents.

He made his way slowly to his room. Knowing that it would be a few days until Xemnas could come up with another mission for each of them. Until then the best thing to do would be to train and sleep… even though he really didn't need to sleep. He entered his room, set his six lances against the walls, and lay down on his air bed, quickly dozing off in a dignified manner.

The following morning, not knowing what else to do right now as he was an early riser, he withdrew about fifty small, rubber balls from one of his cabinets and began to juggle them all without touching them or even looking. He reclined on his bed and waited for a long while.

There was a knock on his door, he spoke, "The door is open."

He heard the door open and shut but kept his eyes closed. There was a long moment of silence.

He spoke, eyes still shut, "Well? What do you want?"

Whoever it was shook the post of his bed as a response. He opened his eyes… it was Larxene, holding a small pad of paper.

He repeated his query, "What do you want?"

Larxene scribbled something on the pad of paper and turned it to him, 'I can't talk. Can I have my voice back?'

He leaned back for a moment, "… And what if I happen to like you silent better than yapping?"

Distress twists her face and she quickly wrote, 'Please?!!?'

He thought for a moment… and snapped his fingers, allowing air to flow into her lungs and mouth again, "There, you can talk again. Now leave."

Larxene hesitated for a moment, like she wanted to say something… but turned and left without a word. Something a bit out of the ordinary for her… but it didn't matter. He didn't really care what was going on in her little sadistic world. Although he couldn't say he would have been put off by her offering something for him to do. Larxene did tend to make things interesting to a degree, and with Xemnas stewing over what they were going to destroy, or steal, or observe next there was that certain part of him that wanted to just cut out and do something on his own… but perhaps some sparring first. Lexaeus was always a good opponent… or maybe Xigbar… Either way he would have to leave his room first. He gathered his lances and opened a portal to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

He stepped out of the portal… empty. The Hall of Empty Melodies was empty… wow, he had actually just thought that. There was the sound of a portal opening, he turned to see who it was… Larxene.

Larxene was the first to speak, "You though 'training' to?"

He nodded, "Indeed I did."

Larxene looks into space thoughtfully for a moment, "…So you want to go at it? You and me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Clearly, you have forgotten what happened last time we sparred."

Larxene shifted uncomfortably, clearly she had not. The last time he had used his vortex technique and… well… her coat had been destroyed by the wind.

Larxene spoke, "You could just… not use that move…"

He scoffed, "What!? Why don't I just throw all my lances away and stand stock still so you can hit me. It would be the same effect."

Larxene's knives faded away, "…I guess… I'll see you around…"

Larxene vanished slowly through a portal. Now that was odd, Larxene quietly admitting defeat. Something was definitely wrong with the Nymph… should he bother trying to figure out what……… nah. He did pause momentarily to wonder why he had even bothered to notice that something was off with Larxene's behavior… that was out of ordinary for him…

He waited in the Hall of Empty Melodies for about another hour before leaving on foot. No real destination in mind, he let his feet take him where they would. There was a large clatter and a few laughs from a large room off to the side. Idle curiosity drove him to enter the room, Luxord, Xigbar, and Demyx… and they were all laughing like mad. This was about normal for both Xigbar and Luxord… but Demyx was usually the quiet one that attempted to be funny.

Luxord noticed his presence, "Ah! Xaldin! Just who we were looking for!"

Something felt… off, "What did you want with me?"

Luxord chuckled, "Feel like a little game?"

He watched Xigbar and Demyx both walk behind a curtain, "…That would depend on what the stakes are."

Luxord pulled out a few cards, "Simple really, you win and you get a… prize. Lose and… well I haven't really thought that part out yet. How about you have to… push Marluxia off of the Alter of Naught?"

That was a relatively easy choice, win win situation for him.

He voiced his choice, "Fine… what do I have to do?"

Luxord snapped his fingers and three lights came on, illuminating three curtains, "Choose which curtain has nothing, and by that I mean absolutely nothing, behind it to win."

He smirked, "Trying to practice for a career in game shows are we?"

Luxord smiled back, "Well, one must admit that I have the right charm for the task."

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe… the one on the left."

Luxord laughs, "Is that your final answer?"

He slowly looked over at the Gambler, "…Luxord… that was a bit too much."

Luxord laughed even harder, "That is precisely why I said it. Now… your prize. Drum roll please Demyx."

Demyx started banging on a pair of drums and a pair of gambler nobodies pulled aside a fourth curtain, revealing………Larxene… bound and gagged.

He slowly looked between Larxene, who was thrashing violently against the ropes tying her to a pole, and Luxord, who was doing an extremely poor job of suppressing laughter, "…Really…? This is your idea of a joke?"

Luxord shrugged, "It wasn't all my idea. But I'll let the other tell you in their own time."

Surprise momentarily overcame him, "You? Cowed by someone else?"

Luxord shifted uneasily, "Let's just say there are things that this particular nothing would do to me in my sleep that would make me feel less of a man."

He paused for a moment, trying to figure out which nothing Luxord could be alluding to.

The Gambler apparently had other ideas, "Well? Go claim your prize!"

Luxord gave him a rather forceful shove and he found himself in rather close proximity with Larxene's body. The Nymph had stopped struggling now and was merely giving him an almost… innocent, questioning look. The look said pretty much, 'Well? Are you going to untie me?' Not really given that many options he began to work on the ropes… they practically fell off the moment he touched them.

Larxene ripped off her own gag, "I never finished telling you about my dream did I?"

Before he could reply, or do anything for that matter, Larxene grabbed the collar of his coat and dragged him in closer.

Larxene smiled, her face barely inches from his, "I'm a very good actress aren't I? And as for my dream… you were the guy in it."

A couple of seconds into what happened next he thought, 'Maybe I could be a bit less serious more often.'


End file.
